


DE HABER SABIDO

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona Nuestros Pecados
Genre: AU, Barelsa, F/F, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Relationships: M. Elsa Quiroga/Bárbara Román





	DE HABER SABIDO

**Cinco años atrás. 1960.**

_María Elsa cerró la puerta de la dirección mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la morena que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sollozando contra su pecho de forma incontrolable. Cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien y que ella no iba a dejarla. No podía, no después de que, de un día para otro, todo el mundo se le cayera a la otra mujer._

_Estaba embarazada._

_Bárbara estaba embarazada y se lo habían dicho esa mañana. Su marido había sonreído, ella se había quebrado y hubiera dado todo por estar ahí y contenerla._

_Aspiró el aroma floral de su champú y besó su coronilla, teniéndola cerca, sintiendo sus brazos rodearle la cintura._

  * _Respira – murmuró contra su pelo, dándole otro beso. Ella sabía lo que era enterarse que estaba esperando en el momento menos indicado. Hacía solo una semana que la castaña le había roto el corazón, y ahora esto… -, que yo estoy aquí._



_Habían abandonado el colegio con el corazón desinflado y lágrimas en los ojos, la mano de Elsa en su cintura y su cabeza en su hombro mientras atravesaban las calles y recibían las miradas curiosas de la gente. Bárbara abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, intentando controlar su respiración. Nicanor no estaba y no iba a volver hasta la tarde._

  * _¿Quieres tomar algo?_
  * _No, pero dime dónde está la cocina que voy a hacerte un té – le acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y suspiró._
  * _No te molestes, en serio._
  * _Se llama preocuparse, y lo hago porque soy tu amiga – le sonrió y Bárbara le devolvió el gesto, suspirando contra su hombro cuando la abrazó. – y yo te voy a cuidar y a ayudar siempre._



_Bárbara se refugió en ella por mucho tiempo, siendo ella quien creía en esa promesa esta vez. La rubia soportó los cambios de ánimo, los cambios físicos y hormonales, soportó todo mientras Bárbara se acostumbraba a todo aquel proceso – aunque nunca terminaba de hacerlo. Pero podía decir sin titubear que teniendo a la joven Quiroga con ella, las cosas eran más fáciles._

**Noviembre de 1960.**

  * _Te dije que no tenías que hacer esfuerzos – se quejó la rubia mientras la alcanzaba frente a la tienda de su madre. Bárbara llevaba una bolsa de verduras y una botella de leche en sus manos._
  * _Buenos días, Elsa – sonrió, sus mejillas más rellenas y los ojos un poco más vivos._
  * _Buen día – suspiró, sonriéndole finalmente para después sacarle lo que llevaba cargando. La pequeña Eva se acercó a ellas._
  * _Hola, Bárbara – sonrió la mini Elsa, estirando la mano y acariciando su abultado vientre._
  * _Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?_



_María Elsa se mordió el interior de la mejilla al verlas interactuar, intentando contener su corazón a toda costa. Bárbara sería una mamá excelente, lo sabía, y el corazón se le hinchaba al imaginársela cargando a un bebé o cantándole para dormir y el nerviosismo se hacía dueño de ella cuando de pronto ella aparecía en la ecuación. Eso era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento así que le pidió dulcemente a Eva que entrara y buscara a Estela, que la esperara mientras ella acompañaba a la morena a su casa._

  * _¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que te puedo llevar las cosas sin problemas – reclamó, mirándola. Bárbara se mordió el labio y a ella el corazón se le aceleró._
  * _Siento que te molesto, Elsa, y es lo último que quiero hacer – sonrió avergonzada, las arrugas junto los ojos marcándose. La rubia suspiró._
  * _Es lo último que haces, Bárbara – acomodó la bolsa en el otro brazo y se detuvo, acariciándole la mejilla –, y no lo harías jamás porque todo lo que hago, escúchame bien – la morena asintió y el estómago le tembló al sentir cómo los dedos de la otra joven rastrillaban su mejilla -, todo lo que hago, lo hago por gusto, porque quiero verte bien._



_Bárbara la hizo pasar y con lentitud cerró la puerta, su respiración pesada por el esfuerzo de la caminata. María Elsa lo notó y la sostuvo de la cintura mientras la ayudaba a llegar al sofá._

  * _¿Tú piensas seguir yendo a trabajar así? – preguntó mientras le desprendía el cuello del vestido y la morena se cubría la cara con las manos._
  * _No me queda de otra, no quiero estar dependiendo de Nicanor – la miró tras un par de dedos abiertos y Elsa rió ante el gesto infantil. Le tomó las manos, apartándolas de su rostro, y la miró a los ojos._
  * _Dame unos días y veré qué puedo hacer por ti, ¿bueno?_



_Y el beso que dejó en su frente hizo que a Bárbara cada célula se le encendiera. Estaba mal, se decía, pues quizás sólo estaba confundiendo ese vacío de Mercedes, ser llenado de Elsa. Quizás sólo tanto cuidado la tenía mareada. Sin nadie en quien apoyarse, las más mínimas muestras de afecto podrían desatar un vendaval de sentimientos erróneos._

**14 de enero de 1961.**

_Bárbara apretó la mano de la rubia mientras sus labios se volvían una sola línea, las gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente, deslizándose por su cuello y acabando en la bata de algodón._

_El dolor era insoportable, quizás tanto como aquel que sintió en su corazón cuando su pequeña la abandonó._

_No la había pensado en varias semanas, centrándose solamente en los cuidados excesivos que recibía por parte de Elsa, esos que le mimaban el cuerpo y el corazón. Pero en ese momento la pensó, cuando el dolor fue como una flecha atravesando su cuerpo y clavándose en su vientre, ahí la pensó. Así se había clavado la decepción y el dolor en su corazón, hasta que un par de manos delicadas fueron retirando la punta venenosa, centímetro a centímetro._

  * _Una más – dijo la enfermera, tomando la cabecita del bebé._
  * _No puedo más – murmuró vagamente, la mano de Elsa volviendo a aferrarse a la suya._
  * _Una más, Bárbara – apoyó su frente en la de ella y besó su sien –, por favor._



_El llanto inconfundible de un recién nacido se escuchó y Bárbara se aflojó completamente en la cama, sus piernas cayendo y su cabeza hundiéndose en la almohada mientras sentía la mano de la rubia hacerle caricias en la cabeza._

  * _Es una niña, Bárbara, es una niña – le dijo, apoyando su frente contra su cabeza y sonriendo._
  * _¿En serio? – cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró agotada – Una niña…_
  * _Una niña fuerte como tú – murmuró contra su cabello y le dio otro beso._
  * _Se va a llamar como tú – dijo mientras abría los ojos y la rubia levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarla –, quiero que sea tan justiciera como tú, Elsa._



_Cuando la pequeña fue puesta entre sus brazos, suspiró temblorosamente y la rubia mantuvo la distancia. La miró, pequeña y rosada, con mucho cabello negro como el suyo, la piel un poquito quebrada y los dedos pequeños moviéndose sobre su pechito. Tenía un lunar notable en el dorso de la mano derecha. La acarició lentamente y tomó una de las manitas, tragando con fuerza. No la había querido, y le dolía, porque esa inocente no tenía la culpa de nada. No había sentido conexión con ella en todo el embarazo y ahora tampoco lo hacía._

  * _¿Qué voy a hacer? – dijo de repente, cuando las enfermeras abandonaron el cuarto y sólo se encontraban ellas tres en medio del silencio – Elsa, ¿qué voy a hacer?_
  * _Tranquila – se arrodilló junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla, quitando la lágrima que había escapado –. Yo te voy a ayudar a criarla, te lo prometo._



_La volvió a mirar, la boca pequeña haciendo un gesto raro, provocándole una sonrisa sin querer, las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus ojos._

  * _Gracias, Elsa – la volvió a mirar y la rubia sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y mirándola de cerquita._
  * _No tienes nada que agradecer._



**Cuatro días después.**

_Bárbara cruzó la puerta de su casa, no acompañada de su marido sino de la rubia que llevaba a la pequeña Gabriela en sus brazos. María Elsa le había prohibido ponerle su nombre, escudándose con que le traería muchos problemas cuando fuera grande, sacándole una carcajada y brillo a su mirada._

  * _¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – preguntó la rubia mientras sus pasos la hacían girar en torno a la mesa del café. Bárbara tomó asiento con cuidado y se abanicó._
  * _Créeme que mientras pequeñita salía de mí, en lo último que pensaba era en eso – María Elsa le hizo caras y ella rió –. Ya, sí he pensado en ello._
  * _¿Y entonces? – sus ojos café necesitaban una respuesta pero la morena se hizo de rogar._
  * _Realmente… no sé._
  * _Bárbara, no seas así – meció suavemente a la pequeña que bostezó._
  * _Me pones en una situación muy difícil – dijo, mordiéndose la uña y haciendo que la rubia frunciera las cejas._
  * _Es sí o no, sólo eso._
  * _Bueno…_
  * _¡Bárbara!_
  * _Ya – rió, cubriéndose el rostro y ganándose una vez más el corazón de la rubia –, está bien. Iremos contigo por un tiempo._



_Nicanor miró las maletas ser subidas al vehículo y frunció las cejas mientras entraba a la casa. María Elsa cargaba con el bolso de la pequeña y Bárbara iba detrás con Gabriela en brazos._

  * _¿Qué es…?_
  * _Bárbara necesita ayuda de una mujer, Nicanor, y tú no estás todo el día – dijo a forma de saludo mientras se detenía –. Va a quedarse conmigo hasta saber cómo cuidar a la pequeña._
  * _Pero si es mi hija, no te la puedes llevar…_
  * _Nicanor, tú no vas a estar, ni siquiera estuviste cuando entré en trabajo de parto, por Dios – se quejó la morena, manteniendo a la pequeña cerca. No iban a volver a arrebatarle nada de los brazos._
  * _Pero podría contratar a alguien que…_
  * _No, Nicanor. Elsa ya tiene niños, ella ya ha pasado por esto._
  * _Pero… ¿por qué no viene ella aquí?_
  * _Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, mejor sigue investigando a Horacio, Nicanor – dijo la rubia algo molesta y pasó frente a él con el bolso en mano._
  * _¿Es en serio?_
  * _Tú no estás y de nada me sirve quedarme aquí sola._



_Cuando iba a salir, la mano de Nicanor la detuvo y la miró a los ojos con un cólera que ella no había visto desde hacía más de nueve meses._

  * _Me estás lastimando – susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada._
  * _¿Qué es esto?_
  * _Necesito ayuda, Elsa tiene razón, y tengo que aprender a cuidarla. ¿O acaso tú sabes cambiar un bebé?_
  * _Que no se vuelva a repetir la historia, Bárbara._
  * _No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, no después de haber vuelto borracho y lleno de mordidas de la Casona, Nicanor – zafó su brazo y tragó grueso, levantando la cabeza –. En dos semanas volveré. Nos vemos._
  * _Bárb… - pero la morena lo dejó con las palabras en la boca._



_María Elsa se alejó de la pared de la entrada y se puso junto al auto, mirando sus zapatos. La rabia subía por su garganta y quería salir por su boca, cantándole las cuarenta a aquel tipo insoportable. Bárbara suspiró al pararse junto a ella y levantó la vista. Sus ojos cafés la miraban con agradecimiento._

  * _Ya nos podemos ir._



_La casa de los Quiroga habría estado vacía si los gritos de Benito y Pedro no llenaran el lugar. Bárbara pasó primero y le siguió la rubia, controlando que sus dos torbellinos no se llevaran por delante a la mujer con su niña._

  * _¡Cálmense! – ordenó, al verlos llegar agitados._
  * _¡Tía Bárbara!_
  * _Hola pequeña – contestó la morena, sonriéndole a Eva que entraba corriendo tras sus hermanos._
  * _A ver, vayan a lavarse las caras y las manos. Tenemos invitados y parecen tres monos que estuvieron jugando en la tierra, por Dios._



_Los niños rieron, gritándose mono uno al otro, y Eva se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás antes de acercarse un poco a la mujer que llevaba un pequeño ser entre sus brazos._

  * _¿Cómo se llama?_
  * _Se llama Gabriela – dijo, mirando a los ojos que tanto se parecían a la mujer que ahora más que nunca giraba en su cabeza._
  * _Y tenemos que cuidarla mucho, ¿eh? – dijo la rubia, cargándola y llenándola de besos._



_Las mujeres se miraron a los ojos en una conexión que quitaba el aliento. Bárbara suspiró y con las mejillas rojas bajó la vista hacia la bebé._

  * _Será mejor que vayan conociendo su cuarto. – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Eva que rió y se cubrió la boca._
  * _¿Qué…?_



_La pequeña Eva abrió las puertas de aquel cuarto acomodado en favor de la nueva madre. Las paredes tenían un color naranja pastel salpicado de pequeñas flores, unas más prolijas que otras, las más altas más prolijas que aquellas que estaban a la altura de la cabecita rubia. La cuna azul junto a la cama contrastaba con todo el ambiente. Las cortinas blancas se movieron con el viento veraniego._

  * _¿Te gusta?_



_Al girarse se encontró con dos pares de ojos idénticos, dos pequeñas sonrisas y las cejas fruncidas en interrogación. Eran iguales. Sonrió, sonrió con el corazón y asintió._

  * _Me encanta. Nos encanta._



**14 de Enero de 1965.**

_María Elsa escondió el paquete tras su espalda mientras le hacía un gesto a Benito de que cerrara la boca. Gabriela dormía aferrada a la almohada, el oso de peluche gastado y sin una oreja descansaba en el suelo. Bárbara se quedó mirándolas desde la puerta de la cocina, el delantal atado a su cintura, algo de harina en el pelo y en la cara. María Elsa se arrodilló junto a la niña y dejó el regalo en el suelo, levantando las manos y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. De un segundo a otro, la risa adormilada de la mini Bárbara llenó el aire y ella rió, María Elsa rió, y Benito se unió a ellas, haciendo que la niña se retorciera de la risa._

  * _Feliz cumpleaños, princesa – le dijo la rubia, abrazándola fuerte._



_Mientras, junto a Benito, rompían el envoltorio para descubrir una muñeca nueva junto a una caja de lápices, María Elsa se acercó a ella, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ligero._

  * _¿Cómo estás?_
  * _Muy bien, ¿y tú? – sus ojos cafés parecían brillar aún más cuando la miraban y el revoloteo en su estómago era insoportable._
  * _Muy bien – frunció las cejas cuando la vio levantar la mano y acariciarle la nariz –, aunque tú te estás divirtiendo mucho más en la cocina, ¿eh? – Bárbara bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_
  * _Por favor, porque no voy a llegar._



_Benito las miró, riendo como dos adolescentes, riendo como Sofía seguía riendo junto a Ricardo, como había visto a Martín reír junto a su novia, y sonrió._

  * _¿Vamos a jugar al patio?_
  * _Vamos – dijo la pequeña, levantando su osito y cargando la muñeca en el otro brazo._



**Febrero de 1965.**

El color verde del edificio que pasaron le trajo a la memoria un par de ojos del mismo color y elevó una de las cejas. Mercedes. No se acordaba de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues parecía que habían pasado años desde que la joven se había ido de Villa Ruiseñor, abandonando a la mujer a su suerte. El auto se movió y pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. Bárbara iba dormida junto a ella, el bolso de mano al borde de caer de su regazo mientras movía los labios y suspiraba, volviendo a sumirse en tinieblas. Era muy bonita. Más bonita de lo que jamás había encontrado a alguna mujer. Se lamió los labios y volvió a mirar hacia afuera. Su atracción hacia ella había nacido en el momento en que sus manos comenzaron a estar más juntas que de costumbre, en que el cuerpo moreno se metía contra su pecho en busca de un abrazo y algo de calor, en el que sus miradas se quedaban prendidas en tardes veraniegas mientras conversaban y compartían alguna bebida en la casa de Bárbara. Había nacido de esa dulzura y ese candor que la morena desprendía y en ese momento había entendido por qué su ex cuñada había desafiado a su padre más de una vez. Y cuando lo entendió y se dio cuenta de cuán bien se sentía junto a ella, decidió olvidar a la mujer de ojos verdes pues se sentía traicionándola aunque no fuera así. Mercedes se había marchado, ella se había quedado con Bárbara, fin de la historia y principio de una que le daba vueltas la cabeza por las noches.

  * Es en la calle siguiente – susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el conductor oyera pero igual Bárbara se despertó, mirándola desorientada –. Hola.
  * Elsa… - movió la boca, intentando sacarse la pastosidad. – ¿Ya llegamos?
  * Sí – le sonrió, tomándole la mano con necesidad, acariciándola y obteniendo una sonrisa ante el gesto –, ya vamos a poder descansar un tiempito.



Hacía más de dos meses que venían peleando con Horacio por sus hijos. Él iba a irse de vacaciones fuera del país y se los quería llevar a principios de Enero pero Elsa no se veía capaz de confiarle sus pequeños al tipo que la había traicionado a ella más de una vez, y a su propia hermana, arrancándola de los brazos de quien más la amaba. Bárbara, por su parte, llevaba tiempo teniendo problemas con Nicanor. Desde la noche que las encontró juntas y después de haberlas separado, prácticamente secuestrándola en su propia casa, la relación con el comisario se había roto completamente y cualquier intento por parte del hombre de arreglarlo era rechazado una y otra vez y terminaban discutiendo todas y cada una de las veces. Gabriela era lo único que los unía.

Elsa había dado la idea de pasar una quincena en la casa de Santiago y Bárbara había aceptado sin pensarlo mucho. No tenía ganas de seguir pasando un día más recibiendo la visita inesperada de aquel sujeto al que no podía soportar desde hacía muchos años. Así que una mañana, armó las maletas de su hija y la propia, cerró la puerta y apareció en la casa de María Elsa, siendo recibida por Estela.

  * _Hija, ¿por qué no dejas a la niña conmigo?_
  * _No creo que sea buena idea, señora Estela. – había dicho la morena, un tanto a la defensiva. Estela había estado en contra de ella y Mercedes, metiéndose bajo la sombrilla de Ernesto y, aunque hacía un tiempo habían hablado y la mujer le había pedido perdón pues había aceptado que jamás había vuelto a ver a Mercedes tan feliz como solía serlo con ella, aún mantenía recelo._
  * _Por favor, Bárbara, mira que no van a descansar nada._
  * _Yo creo que mi mamá tiene razón – dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba los bucles negros a la niña junto a Bárbara –, puedes dejarla aquí. Sabes que no le va a ocurrir nada._
  * _Pero…_
  * _¿Gabriela, qué tal si vas a ver lo que Eva y Pedro hicieron en el patio de atrás? – la pequeña asintió y de un segundo a otro, desapareció de allí - Y tú, ven conmigo._



_María Elsa la hizo pasar primero y Bárbara suspiró, acomodándose el cabello lacio tras las orejas._

  * _Mira, sé que con mi mamá hemos tenido problemas, pero ya viste que es incapaz de hacerle daño a Gabriela. La quiere tanto como a sus nietos, hasta habla de ella como si fuera una más de la familia – murmuró, sus manos subiendo y bajando por los brazos de la mujer que tenía el morro fruncido._
  * _Lo sé, Elsa, lo sé. Mi preocupación es Nicanor, ya sabes que no le gustó esa idea de que yo me fuera con la niña._
  * _Ya ni viven juntos, mujer, por Dios – le sonrió, acomodándole el mechón rebelde del flequillo tras la oreja –. Le voy a decir a Martin que no lo deje entrar y que niegue que Gabriela está aquí, ¿bueno? No va a pasar nada. La próxima que vayamos, la llevamos con nosotras, ¿bueno?_



_Y la idea de una próxima vez, las tres juntas, la volvió loca en el mismo instante en que las palabras abandonaron esos labios rosa._

  * _Está bien._



Una vez que las maletas estuvieron en la sala, María Elsa cerró la puerta y Bárbara suspiró, mirando alrededor. La estancia era completamente blanca con cortinados y muebles del mismo tono.

  * Es una casa muy bonita – dijo, mientras sus ojos caían en el piano de cola cerca de la ventana. La única mancha negra en aquel lugar.
  * Ahí solían estar los sofás pero los llevé a la sala de invitados – se desprendió la chaquetilla y puso sus manos en las caderas –. Ahora, señorita, usted tiene que elegir su cuarto mientras yo veo qué vamos a almorzar.
  * Es tu casa, Elsa, tú me tienes que decir dónde…
  * ¿Ya vamos a empezar? – dijo, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndola reír – Sabes que nunca llegamos a un acuerdo.
  * Bueno, como no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, me quiero cambiar de ropa antes de ver con qué te llenamos la guata a ti.



María Elsa negó con la cabeza y después sonrió, tomando su valija.

  * Vamos a tu cuarto y de ahí si quieres refréscate en el baño.



La morena la siguió, sus propias maletas en sus manos mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lado menos a la figura larguirucha que se movía frente a ella. María Elsa empujó una puerta, haciéndose a un lado.

  * ¿Te gusta esta? Es grande y está bien amoblada.
  * Está bien, con que tenga una cama para mí es suficiente – sonrió, entrando y mirando alrededor.
  * Yo voy a estar en la de al lado. El baño está enfrente.
  * Gracias, Elsa.



Para cuando la rubia volvió con algo para cocinar aquel mediodía, se encontró a Bárbara limpiando los platos cuidadosamente en la mesa de la cocina. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y aquel vestido ligero que ella le había regalado el año anterior. Intentando no mirar demasiado, o no parecer tan obvia, dejó las cosas en la mesada mientras comenzaba a acomodar las cosas en su lugar.

  * ¿Qué quieres almorzar?
  * Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, no tengo mucho apetito.
  * Te tienes que alimentar – dijo la rubia, mirándola sobre su hombro.
  * Pareces mi mamá, Elsa.
  * Doña Edith – rió, viendo el gesto de fastidio en la cara de la morena –, se enojó mucho cuando la corrí aquella vez, ¿ah?
  * Y te lo agradezco un montón – rió finalmente, dejando a un lado el paño húmedo –. ¿Quieres que te ayude?



Con una paz que no conocía desde hacía bastante, Bárbara se dejó caer esa noche en el colchón, aferrándose a la almohada y dejándose invadir por el sueño, uno que se vio poblado de ojos cafés y cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, una sonrisa de labios finos y teñidos de rosa.

María Elsa, por su parte, apenas durmió esa noche, sintiéndose sobrepasada por la felicidad de tener tiempo sólo para las dos. Y así se mantuvo durante toda esa semana, compartiendo momentos tan lindos y comunes como ir juntas a comprar, dar un paseo por las tiendas más cercanas y volver con cosas para los niños. Ella, secretamente, le había comprado algo a la morena e iba a regalárselo el fin de semana para después invitarla a ir al teatro.

La noche del jueves, cuando las dos estaban tendidas en los sofás, comiendo chocolates y tomando vino, María Elsa se detuvo a mirarla; el perfil marcado, el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, el vestido de algodón apenas rozándole la piel. Y de pronto, esos ojos cafés la miraron y se sonrojó ante su sonrisa.

  * ¿Qué estás viendo?
  * Nada – murmuró, dándole un sorbo largo a la copa de vino.
  * Elsa, me estabas mirando – dijo, sentándose y dejando la caja sobre la mesita. María Elsa negó y sonrió –, ¡María Elsa!
  * Tienes un mono en la cara.



La morena sonrió antes de levantarse, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. María Elsa tragó saliva al ver sus ojos tan cerca, el cuerpo inclinado frente a ella. Bárbara le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y sonrió.

  * Tú, en cambio, eres hermosa.



Aquel viernes por la tarde, Bárbara se deshizo de la camisa y la dejó caer al piso mientras quitaba el cintillo del pantalón. Iban a salir y quería verse bien; la idea de que lo que llevara puesto le arrancara un piropo de los labios a María Elsa la tenía desesperada. Se recogió el cabello y llenó la bañera de agua mientras volvía al ataque con el botón de la última prenda.

María Elsa, metida en su propio mundo, se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de la otra mujer. Bárbara dio un saltito y se cubrió los pechos, el pantalón escapando de sus dedos y cayendo al piso. Los ojos cafés se deslizaron por su espalda y sin saberlo se lamió los labios, el aire trancándose en su garganta.

  * Elsa…
  * Perdón, perdón, Bárbara – dijo, cerrando rápidamente y agarrándose el pecho mientras soltaba el picaporte.



Bárbara sintió el calor llenarle las mejillas y se mordió el labio. María Elsa suspiró antes de volver a su cuarto, espantada por los bajos deseos que la atacaron. Llevaba sintiéndolos desde hacía más de dos años y verla ahora, prácticamente desnuda, traía cada uno de ellos a la vida de nuevo.

La morena se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos, inmóvil y con los labios resecos de tanto tenerlos entreabiertos. En un momento de lucidez, tomó la camisa y se la volvió a poner antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Elsa saliendo de la habitación con el cabello recogido completamente y el abanico en la mano.

  * Elsa… ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.



La otra mujer negó, tragando saliva rápidamente. Las piernas de la morena eran interminables y el pulso se le estaba descontrolando entre detenerse o acelerarse.

  * Fue el susto, es todo. Perdón, de verdad. – dijo, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.
  * ¿Segura? Voy por agua si quieres.
  * Estoy bien, Bárbara, en serio. Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto, es todo – cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió las dos manos de la morena tomarle el rostro. Cuando la volvió a mirar, el corazón se le encogió.



En el ruido del lugar, María Elsa se hizo lugar entre la gente y le tomó la mano, guiándola a la otra punta de la barra. Todos alrededor hablaban en voz alta, música suave sonando en el fondo mientras los tragos iban y venían.

  * ¿Quieres quedarte o buscamos algo más tranquilo? – preguntó, tomando asiento en una de las butacas. La morena se sentó junto a ella. – Un grupo local va a presentarse a unas cuadras si quieres ir a ver.
  * ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó la morena que ya levantaba la mano, llamando al muchacho.
  * Tenía que esmerarme en una cita decente, ¿no?



Bárbara asintió, sintiendo cómo su garganta se ceñía para contener el grito de histeria. Una cita. Se había preocupado en una cita con ella. El muchacho la distrajo y ambas pidieron algo sin mucho alcohol, mirando a su alrededor.

  * Tengo…, tengo algo para mañana – dijo la joven, mientras se apoyaba en el codo y la miraba. La morena se giró hacia ella con una ceja elevada.
  * ¿Puedo saber qué es?
  * Te va a gustar, pero tienes que aceptar ir primero.
  * Sabes que iría a donde sea – elevó las cejas, como diciendo algo obvio y María Elsa se mordió el labio mientras se giraba hacia el joven que volvía con sus copas.
  * Me alegra escuchar eso.



La camiseta de manga corta apretada y de cuello redondo remarcaba la redondeada y estrecha cintura de la morena, esa envuelta en una falda un tanto acampanada que le rozaba los muslos al caminar. María Elsa se cruzó de brazos mientras seguían caminando bajo las luces de los escaparates, oyendo el punto de vista político de la morena. Con Bárbara había aprendido mucho en los últimos años y, aunque muchas veces no coincidían, amaban compartir distintos pensamientos frente a un café.

  * Ahora, ¿para dónde? – preguntó la morena, cuyos ojos brillaban un poco más por haber repetido su bebida al menos tres veces.
  * Ya son cerca de las doce, ¿quieres volver?
  * Creo que estaría bien.



Una rubia con una bandeja en mano fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, habían vuelto a beber una vez que llegaron a la casa y ahora el desvelo hacía un hueco en su estómago.

  * ¿Cómo estás?
  * Como el hoyo – murmuró, cerrando los ojos. –, desde que Gabriela comenzó a dormir toda la noche seguida que no me desvelo.



La rubia sonrió, sentándose junto a ella mientras le entregaba un vaso con jugo. El cabello desordenado y la falta de maquillaje en aquel rostro la hacían lucir mucho más joven, y le encantaba.

  * Quizás debas seguir durmiendo, no hay mucho que hacer hoy.
  * ¿Segura? Dijiste que querías arreglar ese cuarto que tienes…
  * Tenemos toda una semana aún – puso una mano sobre su muslo y sonrió –, además te quiero despierta para la noche.



María Elsa miró la caja sobre su cama y se mordió la uña, su otra mano en su cintura. Era una cadena con colgante en forma de flor. Quería entregárselo pero sentía que debía decirle algo y no tenía idea. La tomó entre sus dedos y la destapó, tocando la plata fría.

  * ¿Elsa? – la voz de la morena la distrajo y se giró, encontrándola toda adormilada en la puerta. – ¿Qué hay para comer? – y sonrió, la risa bullendo en su garganta.
  * Te dejé el almuerzo en el refrigerador.
  * Gracias – recostó su cabeza en el marco y frunció las cejas – ¿qué es eso?
  * Em… - tragó grueso y volvió a cubrir la caja. Sintió los pasos de los pies desnudos llegar hasta ella y se giró, chocando con su cuerpo. Bárbara le sonrió, algo de pasta de dientes en la comisura de sus labios. Elsa rió.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Tienes… - levantó la mano y se lo quitó, sintiendo el tic de la morena contra su propia mano – ya. – se aclaró la garganta y miró la caja. – Es tu regalo, espero te guste – sonrió algo agitada y se lo entregó.



Bárbara lo tomó y con delicadeza abrió la caja, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos aquel accesorio y tragó grueso. La plata brillaba algo opaca y estaba fría.

  * Está hermoso, Elsa, pero es… muy caro.
  * No – negó rápidamente, entrelazando sus dedos tras su espalda. –, no pienses en eso. ¿Te gusta?
  * Por supuesto pero…
  * Entonces nada – la miró y la morena frunció las cejas –, es todo tuyo.
  * Yo te compré algo pero es nada al lado de esto…
  * Claro que sí, es un regalo, y si es tuyo cuenta tanto como el mío, incluso más – dijo, elevando una de sus cejas.
  * Elsa…
  * Shh… A ver – sacó la cadena y la hizo girar, colocándola alrededor de su cuello y cerrándola.
  * Es hermoso – dijo, sonriendo –. Gracias.
  * Ahora quiero mi regalo – murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.



Le sostuvo el cabello y abrió con cuidado el broche antes de deslizarlo entre los mechones y apretarlo. La mariposa color azul marino contrastaba con el cabello dorado y combinaba con los dibujos del vestido de la rubia. En su muñeca tintineaban los pequeños apliques también azules de la pulsera de plata.

  * Ya está – sonrió, haciéndose a un lado y entregándole otro espejo para que se mirara.



La rubia giró la cabeza y se miró con el juego de espejos, sonriendo al ver el regalo de la morena en su cabeza.

  * Me encanta – sonrió, poniéndose de pie. –. Gracias.
  * Creo que es hora de irnos – murmuró, sus mejillas ardían mientras controlaba su reloj.



El teatro estaba abarrotado de gente esa noche, María Elsa se hizo paso con los boletos comprados en anticipación y llegó hasta la boletería, entregándolos y tomando la mano de la morena, entrando a la sala. Había conseguido la última función de Camelot y en los primeros asientos, la vieron concentradas por ratos y compartiendo sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

Cuando los aplausos invadieron el lugar y todos se pusieron de pie, Bárbara entendió que no quería compartir ese tipo de cosas con nadie más que no fuera la rubia, quien siempre buscaba aprender más de ella para luego sorprenderla. María Elsa le encantaba y llevaba mucho tiempo intentando controlar algo que ya se le había ido de las manos hacía varios años.

De vuelta en casa, la morena levantó un vaso de agua – incapaz de volver a ingerir alcohol por unos días – y brindaron por una noche tan bonita, por una semana de diversión que ya se había ido y por la que aún faltaba llegar.

Bárbara volvió esa tarde de miércoles un tanto acalorada después de que le tocara hacer las compras para lo que restaba de la semana. María Elsa estaba acostada en el sofá, un vaso de jugo en el piso y una revista en su mano mientras leía.

  * Te traje caramelos y vino – dijo al pasar. Sintió los pasos de la joven tras ella pero no se giró.
  * ¿Te traje? Lo dices como si tú no tomaras – contestó la rubia, apoyándose en la mesa mientras la veía moverse por la cocina, reemplazando los frascos de mermelada vacíos por unos nuevos.
  * Eres la que más alcohol consume – la miró sobre el hombro y la otra mujer le frunció el cejo – ¿o no?
  * Bueno, lo hago, pero tú te comes todo lo que hay aquí.
  * ¿Disculpa? – elevó las cejas y se giró hacia ella.
  * No ha quedado nada a salvo en la semana, Bárbara – rió, ofuscando a la morena.
  * Bueno… – se acercó a ella, mirándola de cerca y luego la desvió, dirigiéndose al refrigerador a sacar agua –, hay algo que se salvó.



María Elsa se detuvo un segundo, girándose hacia ella para verla esconder su boca y nariz tras el vaso de cristal. El vidrio y el agua deformaban la imagen de fondo.

  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * A nada – se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dejando el vaso en la madera, la jarra de vidrio goteando y formando un aro de agua alrededor de su base –, a nada.



Sus pasos la guiaban fuera de la cocina cuando una mano la tomó del antebrazo, los ojos de Elsa clavados en los suyos.

  * ¿Dónde está mi respuesta? – murmuró con una sonrisa, Bárbara se mordió el labio y miró la mano sobre su brazo. Acarició su piel con la punta de los dedos y la volvió a mirar.
  * Búscala, Elsa.



Su espalda chocó contra la pared suavemente, la mano de la rubia en su mejilla, su calor tan dulce chocando contra su piel.

  * Llevo demasiado tiempo buscando respuestas, Bárbara – tragó grueso, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos y después bajó a su boca.
  * Yo también las he buscado pero tenía miedo… - acarició su brazo lentamente y suspiró temblorosamente. – a que las respuestas sean algo que no me esperaba…
  * Que no correspondieran con lo que sientes – Bárbara asintió.



Cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento a naranja de la joven Quiroga y tembló cuando sus labios se rozaron, dulce sabor y calor mezclándose con el suyo. Se aferró a sus brazos y su mejilla quedó entre dedos tibios. Un beso tranquilo, como descubriendo eso que los años habían guardado. María Elsa urgió en su boca, presionando su lengua y Bárbara la dejó entrar, suspirando al chocarla con la suya. El cuerpo más delgado que el suyo se apretó contra ella, suspirando en su boca, inundándola con su perfume. Lentamente se separaron, la frente de la rubia pegada en la suya, el silencio llenando su alrededor.

  * De haber sabido que besarte se sentía así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho – murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa.
  * Eres muy dulce – levantó su mano, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar. –, muy dulce.



Era viernes por la tarde y, enredadas en el sofá, Bárbara leía un libro sobre gramática y María Elsa le acariciaba el cabello, rozando su cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos.

  * ¿Quieres ir a tomar helado?
  * Mmm… - frunció las cejas al no haber entendido y se giró, dejando el libro de lado –, disculpa, ¿qué?
  * Que si quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo – sonrió, sus mejillas recogiéndose hacia arriba y arrugando sus ojos.
  * Claro… - le acarició el rostro y besó su mentón. –



Bajando las calles de la capital, María Elsa se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro mientras caminaban y evitaban los rayos molestos de sol tras un par de lentes oscuros.

María Mercedes se detuvo a esperar el cruce de los autos, buscando con urgencia que el semáforo pasara a pase al peatón, cuando sus ojos vieron al par de mujeres reír y la mano de una tomar la de la otra. El corazón se le saltó varios latidos. Aquellas maneras de caminar eran inconfundibles, las reconocería en cualquier lado. El semáforo cambió pero ella se quedó ahí, viendo cómo las jóvenes doblaban y seguían hacia la próxima esquina, sus manos entrelazadas. Sus pies, sin esperar mucho, la guiaron hacia el pase tras su espalda y pasó corriendo, ganándose el bocinazo de un auto que alcanzaba la esquina.

María Elsa tiró de ella, evitando que las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario las separaran. Bárbara le sonrió y el corazón se le encogió. Ella conocía esa sonrisa, la conocía muy bien. Los celos subieron por su garganta de manera desmedida y apresuró el paso, su todavía corto cabello haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. De pronto el arrepentimiento la golpeó fuerte. La gente alrededor suyo no les prestaba atención a esas manos unidas ni a esas sonrisas cómplices, ni al aura de dulzura que las rodeaba. Esas hubiesen sido ellas si ella no se hubiese marchado.

María Elsa giró la cabeza, buscando un letrero e indicándole la heladería de la esquina, Bárbara asintió y ella se detuvo en la puerta mientras las veía buscar una mesa en el fondo. Los ojos le ardieron, la garganta se le ciñó. Esos dedos no se desenlazaron ningún momento y con el corazón acelerado volvió sobre sus pasos. El refugio de su piso era necesario y quería esconderse a llorar una pena que no sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

  * En demasiados años me he sentido tan feliz – confesó la morena mientras sus pies se movían en sincronía en el fresco de la tarde-noche.
  * Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo – las manos no salían de sus bolsillos mientras la distancia con su casa se acortaba.
  * Creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces, Elsa, pero gracias por todo – se detuvieron y un par de ojos chocolate se fijaron en otros –. Sabes que te quiero mucho.
  * Y yo te quiero mucho más – sus labios ardieron en ansias de besarla pero se abstuvo. El vecindario vacío le permitió sacar una mano y tomar la de la morena –, ahora vamos a casa.



Bárbara no pudo desprenderse de esos labios mientras intentaba darle las buenas noches y marcharse a su cuarto, por lo que la rubia tiró de ella y cerró la puerta, tomándola de la cintura y dirigiéndola a su cama.

  * Quédate a dormir conmigo, porque no tienes ganas de irte, ¿o sí? – le acarició la mejilla y Bárbara rió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.
  * No, no tengo ganas.



Bárbara sintió el cuerpo de la rubia amoldarse al suyo mientras se dejaban llevar entre las nubes del sueño dulce que las acompañó hasta casi el mediodía del sábado.

La música sonaba fuerte tras las puertas blancas de aquella casa en la que ella estuvo unos días antes de mudarse a su piso. Mercedes tomó aire y levantó la mano, golpeando todo lo fuerte que pudo pero nadie escuchó, por lo que volvió a intentarlo.

  * ¡Elsa!



La voz de la morena le hizo cosquillas a la memoria y se mordió el labio mientras esperaba a que la rubia apareciera. Sostuvo fuerte las asas de la cartera hasta que escuchó pasos tras la puerta y las risas de ambas explotaron hasta que los pares de ojos cafés cayeron en ella y todo se quedó en silencio.

  * Buenos días.



María Elsa miró a Bárbara que frunció las cejas y apretó los labios, sus manos enredándose más fuerte en su cintura.

Bárbara dejó la bandeja con bebidas en la mesa donde el silencio hacía eco en las paredes blancas. Mercedes no había cambiado mucho aunque se la notaba más cansada. Mirando hacia todas las superficies, la castaña rebotó sus ojos en ella y María Elsa se aclaró la garganta al ver cómo Bárbara se tensaba.

  * ¿Có… cómo estás?
  * Bien…, disculpen que llegué sin avisar – sonrió un poco avergonzada.
  * Está bien. Realmente no esperábamos visitas pero no pasa nada – tomó el vaso de jugo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. –. No fuiste más para allá, eh. Benito pregunta por ti siempre.
  * Debe estar grande ya.
  * Sí, creció mucho. Se parece mucho a Reynaldo – sonrió, recordando al cura y el parecido que su hijo tenía con él.
  * ¿Pedrito? ¿Eva?
  * Eva está rumbo a ser una señorita y Pedrito está feliz porque tiene a Gab… - miró a la morena mientras tragaba grueso.
  * A Gabriela, mi hija – completó la morena, viendo la confusión en sus ojos –. Ya tiene cuatro años.
  * Es muy hermosa – sus ojos brillaron mientras Bárbara la miraba y sonreía también –, y muy inteligente.
  * Horacio no me contó nada…
  * Pasa que Horacio ni Carlos están muy enterados de lo que pasa con nosotros. Carlos y Augusta se fueron, Horacio se fue de la casa y me dio la nulidad hace como cuatro años. – tamborileó los dedos en la mesa y la miró – ¿Y tú?
  * Yo… estoy dando clases en el área de Literatura en la universidad – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se sintió rota. Sólo tenía eso en su vida, nada más. Por cobarde había perdido todo.
  * ¿No te casaste?
  * No y como papá me dijo hace unas semanas, a mí ya se me pasó el tren.
  * No digas eso, Mechita – rió la rubia, apoyando los brazos en la mesa –, aún puedes encontrar a alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas.
  * Sí… - apretó los labios y pasó su mirada de una a la otra –, así como ustedes. – las mujeres se miraron y Bárbara levantó el mentón – Porque están juntas, ¿no?
  * Sí – se apresuró a contestar la morena, tomando la mano de la rubia entre la suya y sonriendo hasta con los ojos ante el contacto –, Elsa y yo estamos juntas.
  * Pues… vaya, qué loco es el mundo, ¿no? – tragó saliva con torpeza y el labio le tembló al igual que la voz – Yo pensé que había dejado un corazón roto que reponer y me encuentro con que alguien más lo curó.
  * ¿De qué estás hablando?
  * ¿A qué viniste, Mercedes? – preguntó la morena totalmente serena, segura de la mano que sostenía en la suya.
  * Yo… las vi ayer. En la heladería.
  * ¿Y viniste porque nos querías contar eso?
  * No… - frunció las cejas y se mordió el labio –, yo…
  * ¿Esperabas que yo me quedara con el corazón roto sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió?
  * No seas dura – dijo la castaña, mirando esos ojos oscuros.
  * Es que no entiendo nada.
  * Yo tampoco, Mercedes.
  * Las vi juntas y…, y pensé en que tú la cuidarías y no que te aprovecharías de eso – dijo sin pensar muy bien qué decía.
  * ¿Disculpa? – Elsa elevó una de sus cejas y Mercedes bajó la vista – ¿Estás diciendo que yo me aproveché de la vulnerabilidad que tú dejaste?
  * Es que otra razón no…
  * ¿Crees que yo no podría enamorarme de nuevo? – preguntó Bárbara, sintiendo pena por aquella alma apagada.
  * Yo te sigo amando y…
  * Creíste que yo iba a seguir ahí cuando a ti te diera la gana volver – rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Rió porque no podía creer lo que oía.
  * Yo jamás me aproveché de Bárbara, Mechita, al contrario.
  * María Elsa fue la única que me agarró la mano y me ayudó a mantenerme en pie cuando tú te fuiste, cuando me enteré que Gabriela había decidido crecer en mí, cuando las complicaciones llegaron.
  * Para eso estaba Nicanor.
  * ¿Nicanor? – se puso de pie y María Elsa la siguió, tomándole la mano.
  * Tranquila – le susurró, acariciándole la mejilla.
  * ¿Qué viniste a hacer Mercedes?
  * No sé – dijo con la voz rota mientras se ponía de pie, sus manos apoyadas en la madera. –, sólo me dolió ver que Elsa es quien te sostiene ahora y yo miro desde la distancia… Es como que me traicionaran las dos, se siente así.
  * Una traición sin razón de ser llamada así – dijo María Elsa, mirándola –. Yo la cuidé con todo mi corazón, el amor surgió, Bárbara me gusta y nada de esto tiene que ver contigo. Por mucho tiempo nos doliste a todos, Mercedes, y sobre todo a ella. ¿Te crees con el derecho suficiente de venir a reclamar algo?
  * Yo… - tomó su bolso y levantó la cabeza, mirándolas con ojos empañados. –, lo siento, Bárbara. Lo siento mucho. Tuve miedo y…
  * No fuiste capaz de pelear por mí como yo intenté por ti, como yo tantas veces me arriesgué por ti. Renunciaste, Mercedes, y yo no tuve la culpa de nada – se secó una lagrima que escapó y tomó aire –. Por favor, vete. Yo no te debo nada y aunque tú en su momento me arrebataste todo, empezando por la felicidad, no te tengo rencor. Pero no quiero verte ni oírte. Cinco años atrás hubiera dado todo porque aparecieras así y me dijeras que me amabas, pero ahora…, ahora no.
  * De haber sabido que mi peor enemigo era aquella que me prometió apoyarme, jamás me hubiera ido – María Elsa rió totalmente incrédula y la morena le tomó la mano, apretándola con fuerza.
  * Tu único enemigo, Mechita, ha sido tu miedo…
  * Y tu incapacidad de defender eso que tanto decías amar. Yo era capaz de volver a intentar huir contigo un millón de veces más, aguantar todas las separaciones necesarias si tú te hubieras quedado, si me hubieras asegurado que en algún momento estaríamos en paz, pero no lo hiciste.
  * Seguiste los consejos de tu padre en lugar de escucharnos a nosotras. ¿Has visto lo que es la vida de los hijos de Ernesto Möller hoy en día, Mechita? Un desastre, incluida la tuya.
  * Lo siento.
  * Voy a pedirte un taxi, Mercedes, y vuelve a tu vida y olvídate de nosotras, por favor – dijo la rubia mientras rodeaba la mesa y la tomaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo temblaba.



Bárbara las siguió hasta la sala y los ojos color menta de Mercedes se fijaron en ella, generándole nada más que pena. ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer fuerte que había aceptado todos los retos años atrás? No quedaba nada, su mirada estaba vacía. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

María Elsa tomó el teléfono y buscó una empresa en la guía y llamó, dándole la dirección a la joven del otro lado de la línea.

  * Que tengas una buena vida, Mercedes, y haz lo posible por olvidarme – dijo dulcemente la morena mientras se acercaba y le tomaba las manos, esas que temblaron y que en su momento le generaron todo. Se acercó a su frente y dejó un beso casto en ella –. Eres libre, pequeña, vive esa libertad que en su momento tanto ansiaste, que tanto quise para ti – palmeó las manos en la suya.



María Elsa se acercó a las dos y rodeó la cintura de Mercedes con una mano para darle un beso en la coronilla.

  * Vendré a verte antes de que empiecen las clases, lo prometo, pero ahora vete y trata de descansar - la giró entre sus brazos y la mirada de la joven Möller le rompió el corazón.



Cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellas, Bárbara la rodeó en un abrazo apretado y hundió su cara en su cuello, dejando un dulce beso en su piel.

  * Creo que me faltaba hacer eso, cerrar el círculo y aceptar que es historia pasada.
  * Creo que a ella también – le acarició el cabello y besó su sien – ¿Estás bien?
  * Siempre y cuando me quede entre tus brazos, como todos estos años, no habrá mal que logre dañarme por completa – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos –. Gracias por todo.
  * Gracias a ti por demostrarme la pureza del cariño – sonrió, acunando su mejilla en su palma y rozando sus labios con su pulgar – ¿Me da un besito, señorita Román?
  * Todos los que quiera, señorita Quiroga.



Bárbara se recostó en el marco, viendo cómo los mechones de cabello se pegaban en la frente sudorosa de una niña que se notaba había estado jugando todo el día. Eva estaba en la misma situación aunque su cabello rubio estaba todo recogido y tenía algunas hojas entre los mechones.

Una mano curiosa se deslizó por su cintura, arrancándole una sonrisa.

  * Creo que deberíamos dejarlas dormir y nosotras hacer lo mismo, hemos viajado casi diez horas por los retrasos – le murmuró la rubia, mirando a su pequeña y a la pequeña de Bárbara.
  * Ya…, pasa que la extrañé – suspiró, recostando su cabeza en el marco de madera. –. Nunca estoy lejos de ella tanto tiempo.
  * Ya, pero no van a volver a separarse – le besó el cabello y la morena cerró los ojos.
  * Nos pueden ver…
  * No importa – rió contra su cuello y Bárbara se lamió los labios.
  * Tu mamá…
  * Martín o Sofía…, Domingo. Todos los que tú quieras, no importa – su otra mano le rodeó la cintura y la giró, encontrándose con sus ojos cafés.



La morena suspiró al recibir sus labios, su espalda pegándose a la madera. El cuerpo larguirucho se inclinó sobre ella, sus manos colocándose en la nuca de la rubia. Con una sonrisa se separó de ella y cerró los ojos.

  * Me encantas, Elsa.
  * Y tú a mí.



**Mayo de 1965.**

María Elsa golpeó la puerta del salón antes de entrar. Bárbara se encontraba con la cabeza metida entre unos libros y varios exámenes junto a su brazo. La rubia volvió a cerrar y se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a ella.

  * Buen mediodía – murmuró la morena antes de que ella pudiera hablar.
  * Hola, Bárbara – tragó grueso, mirando hacia todos lados. Tomó una de las sillas y la acercó, el silencio surcando el ambiente – ¿Cómo amaneciste?
  * Muy bien, gracias.



Suspirando, la joven Quiroga dejó la canasta en el piso y estiró las manos sobre el escritorio, tomando una de la morena y haciendo que dejara de escribir. Un par de ojos cafés se fijaron en otros y Bárbara suspiró.

  * ¿Pasó algo con los niños?
  * Vine a verte a ti.
  * Me hubieras avisado y veía si podía hacerme un hueco.
  * Perdón – acarició su piel y vio un pequeño cambio en la mirada de su interlocutora – ¿Podemos hablar bien esta vez? El sábado te fuiste y…
  * Me fui porque no me sentía cómoda, María Elsa – dejó la pluma a un lado y se recostó en la silla, alejándose del tacto de la otra mujer –. Yo puedo aguantar que tus hermanos, y sobre todo Sofía, me miren mal pero no voy a aguantar que Ernesto Möller se sienta con el derecho a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, mucho menos frente a mi hija.
  * Yo no sabía que iba a estar ahí, era un almuerzo familiar solamente. Incluso le dije a mi mamá que no le dijera nada.
  * Pues aún más, fíjate, me molesta la hipocresía de tu mamá, Elsa. Un día me pide perdón pero al primer descuido deja que ese… señor – dijo, mordiéndose la lengua y Elsa bajó la vista –, venga a insultarme. Yo no voy a volver a pisar tu casa, tampoco va a ir Gabriela. Si tienen algún problema con que tú y yo seamos amigas, que me lo digan, pero que no jueguen así.
  * Ya…, perdón.
  * ¿Necesitabas algo más?
  * Quería… que almorzáramos juntas, pero mejor me voy. No quiero molestarte. – susurró, tomando la canasta. La morena suspiró y negó con la cabeza.
  * Quédate, no soy quién para arruinar tus planes. – la rubia la miró y se mordió el labio – Olvidemos esto.
  * Quería… pedirte perdón por…
  * Sólo no vuelvas a defender a tu mamá por algo de lo que no es inocente – pidió, acercándose al escritorio y tomándole la mano –. Sé que es tu mamá, Elsa, pero no podemos hacernos las ciegas con una actitud bastante negativa frente a algo que no está mal.
  * Lo entiendo – asintió, entrelazando sus dedos, sonriendo ante su calor –. Te extrañé.
  * Yo también.



Ese domingo por la mañana, Bárbara terminó de ajustar el moño azul en el cabello azabache cuando tocaron la puerta.

  * Debe ser tía Elsa – dijo alegre la pequeña, sus ojos chocolate igual a los de su madre.



Bárbara abrió y el aire se le fue de los pulmones al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, detrás de ella estaban Estela y los niños. Eva la saludó con un movimiento de mano y Benito con un movimiento de cabeza.

  * ¡Bárbara! – gritó Pedro, dándole un tacle y haciendo que riera al sentir su cabeza contra su pecho.
  * Buenos días.



La misa del domingo era sagrada para Estela y se llevaba a los niños con ella siempre que podía. María Elsa solía preparar a sus hijos con sus mejores pintas antes de entregárselos y que se marchasen, pero el día anterior habían quedado de pasar por la pequeña Gabriela para que fuera con ellos por lo que la rubia telefoneó a casa de la morena para pedirle permiso. Lo obtuvo al tiro y la morena le dijo que podían almorzar juntas si quisiera, a lo que la rubia no pudo decir que no, enredando y desenredado en cable en su dedo, ajena a la mirada de su hija mayor que sonreía escondida tras el marco de la puerta.

  * ¿Ya están todos mis chiquillos?
  * Sí, mamá, y por favor tengan cuidado cuando vuelven a lo de don Ernesto – dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano –, sabes que Pedro adora jugar en la calle.
  * Lo sé, no les va a pasar nada. – miró a la morena que seguía jugando por los bucles de su hija, ambas sentadas en el sofá mientras hablaban – ¿No dejará que Gabriela vaya con nosotros? Los niños tienen una pelota nueva y… - María Elsa la miró sobre su hombro y se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla.
  * Don Ernesto se portó bastante mal la última vez – murmuró, sólo para ellas dos.
  * Lo sé, pero sabes que su problema no es con la niña.
  * Su problema tampoco debería ser con Bárbara, ¿o es que acaso no se entera que Mercedes está viéndose con una niña allá en Santiago? – preguntó un tanto molesta – La Mechita es lesbiana, y va a tener que aceptarlo le guste o no.
  * Lo sé…
  * Déjame hablar con ella, le diré que estarán a cargo tuyo y que tú vas a traerlos y que vas a cuidar a Gabriela hasta de las moscas. Esperen afuera.



Cuando María Elsa cerró la puerta, la morena se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una sonrisa dulce, derritiéndola.

  * ¿Sabes que eres hermosa?
  * No más que tú – se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, mirándola directo a los ojos –. Yo… em… - tragó grueso y acomodó su cabello con los dedos – quisiera saber si Gaby puede ir con mi mamá y con los niños.
  * ¿A dónde?
  * A la casa de don Ernesto – los ojos de su novia se pusieron un poco duros y su cuerpo se tensó –. No le va a pasar nada, te lo prometo, si quieres yo voy para allá en cuanto salgan de misa así no te preocupas tanto. Hace mucho no juega ni pasa tiempo con los niños, pues – acarició su mejilla dulcemente y Bárbara suspiró.
  * Mira, Elsa, a la primera que Gabriela me cuente que la trataron mal, se van a encontrar con un incendio en todo el pueblo. Conmigo si quieren, pero con mi hija ni si sueñan – dijo ofuscada, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era tirado más cerca y sus brazos cruzados se chocaban con el pecho de la rubia.
  * Por eso me encantas – murmuró, acercándose a sus labios pero sin besarlos –. Déjame le aviso.



Entre sonrisas y caricias dulces, le quitó la preocupación de la mirada lo que restó de la mañana. Pasaba del medio día cuando el teléfono sonó y Bárbara se levantó a atender. La sábana alrededor de su cuerpo daba fe de que no habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo. María Elsa se sentó en la cama, su cabello todo desordenado y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Oyó murmullos y luego Bárbara colgó, volviendo apurada.

  * Vístete, vístete, los niños ya vienen – dijo casi escandalizada pero Elsa, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos, besándole el cuello y haciendo que el vestido se le cayera de las manos.
  * Si es por mí, te quedas sin ropa todo el día – le mordisqueó la oreja y la morena suspiró.
  * Elsa… - sus manos se colocaron sobre esos antebrazos que le cubrían los pechos y suspiró –, por favor.
  * Casi nunca tenemos tiempo para estar así – su nariz se frotó entre su cabello oscuro y dejó un beso en su hombro. –, quizás otra escapada a Santiago nos haga falta.
  * No tienes remedio…
  * No – rió, pegándola más a ella –, vamos a cambiarnos o no voy a poder aguantar.



Elsa se fijó en su madre, ésa que jugaba con la taza de café y movía la punta del pie. La risa de Bárbara se escuchó desde la cocina y la rubia aguantó las ganas de sonreír.

  * Mamá, ¿le pasa algo?
  * Tengo – se aclaró la garganta y la miró, dejando la taza a un lado –, tengo que contarles algo.



Bárbara volvió con la pequeña Gabriela en brazos, la niña levaba una bandeja con la tetera y varias pastas. En silencio se sentó junto a Elsa y la niña corrió al regazo de Estela.

  * Bueno, niñas… - una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios y pasó los dedos por los bucles oscuros – quería contarles que Ernesto…
  * El tío Ernesto y la tía se van a casar – dijo Gabriela, una sonrisa grande en sus labios. Los ojos de la niña brillaban. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas y volvieron la vista hacia la mujer mayor.
  * ¿En serio, mamá?
  * Me lo pidió frente a todos sus nietos – rodeó a la morenita con los brazos y le besó la cabeza –. Nos casaremos en dos meses, en las vacaciones de invierno.
  * ¿No hace mucho frío para un casamiento, mamá?
  * No creo que el frío tenga que ver cuando dos personas se aman – acotó la morena, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la otra mujer –. Felicidades, señora Estela – dijo educadamente mientras le tomaba una mano y la apretaba con fuerza.
  * Quiero que seas mi dama de honor – Bárbara la miró con confusión y Elsa sonrió tras ella –, y tú también, María Elsa.
  * Por mi encantada – sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.



La rubia se puso de pie y mientras Bárbara cargaba a su pequeña, madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte. Las palabras de felicitación no tardaron en llegar y pronto quedaron las tres solas porque la jovencita Román ya no podía mantenerse en pie, tampoco los ojos abiertos.

Estela observó a su hija que jugaba con el reloj de su muñeca, desviando su mirada hacia el pasillo donde aparecería Bárbara en pocos segundos.

  * ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Elsa? – ladeó la cabeza y la rubia la miró.
  * No, nada, ¿por qué?
  * Todavía tienes lápiz labial debajo de la oreja – le guiñó un ojo y la rubia entreabrió los labios, llevándose los dedos hacia allí y sintiendo en las yemas la grasa natural del labial.
  * Mamá…
  * No voy a decir nada – movió la mano y suspiró, echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo –. Con saber que están felices me basta.



**Julio de 1965**

Bárbara terminó de pintarse las uñas. Eran alrededor de las nueve. La boda empezaba a las once. Miró el par de zarcillos sobre la mesa y frunció las cejas. Aún no se decidía. Un remolino de vestido blanco y cabello suelto apareció, sacándole una sonrisa.

  * Estás preciosa – inclinó la cabeza para poder besarla, sus dedos abiertos sobre la madera.
  * ¿Verdad que sí?



Elsa se cruzó de brazos, recostada en la pared, mirándolas con orgullo. Margarita y Eva llevarían las flores mientras que los niños la cola del vestido que no era muy larga pero necesaria a los deseos de su madre.

La niña volvió corriendo al cuarto, ignorando la advertencia de su madre de que no corriera y Elsa sonrió al acercarse.

  * Tú estás preciosa, Bárbara – le sonrió, apoyando los codos sobre la madera y su cabeza en sus manos.
  * Deja de babear o se van a enterar – murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante.



Los ojos cafés de Elsa eran una delicia y todavía no podía creer que había retrasado tanto el aceptar los sentimientos que le carcomieron el alma por tanto tiempo. Sus narices se rozaron y el beso fue corto, dulce y con sabor a futuro.

  * Será mejor que vayamos donde tu mamá, Elsa, nos debe estar esperando – murmuró al separarse y Elsa volvió a rozar sus narices.
  * Sí… ¿Te puedo dar otro beso?



La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer morena fue la respuesta y Eva se cubrió los ojos antes de volver corriendo a donde Margarita la esperaba. No era la primera vez que las encontraba dándose besos pero no había sido capaz de contárselo a nadie y tampoco quería hacerlo.

La iglesia estaba atestada de gente aquel mediodía, el sol brillando por encima de ellos pero sin ser capaz de calentar el ambiente lo suficiente para que se pudiese hablar sin castañear los dientes. Bárbara se cruzó de brazos, el tapado manteniéndola lo suficientemente caliente para no ganarse un resfriado. Margarita iba y venía con Eva, ambas perdiéndose entre las personas mientras esperaban a la novia. Ella y Elsa se mantenían en la entrada del edificio, tratando de ganar calor.

  * ¿Estaba nervioso don Ernesto? – preguntó la morena.
  * Sí, pero más que por la boda, estaba nervioso por Mercedes – apretó los labios en un gesto de preocupación.
  * ¿Confirmó que vendría? – Elsa negó y se mordió el labio.
  * Creo que todavía no lo perdona pero la verdad no sé bien, tampoco he tocado ese tema por respeto a ella.
  * Hiciste bien – estiró la mano y disimuladamente le acarició la mejilla –, como todo lo que haces.
  * Mmm…, sí, puedo dar fe de ello – le guiñó un ojo y Bárbara rió, mirando hacia otro lado.



Observó su reloj. Eran las diez y cuarenta. Los zapatos estaban molestándola pero ya no tenía tiempo para ir a cambiárselos. Elsa le comentó que iría a ver que todo estuviera bien adentro y ella asintió, buscando con la mirada el auto para poder ir a dejar su abrigo una vez que Estela llegara.

Un vehículo oscuro iba acercándose lentamente por la calle principal, detrás iban otros pero ese en particular atrajo su atención. Del lado del acompañante, una joven rubia y de cabello prolijamente arreglado iba conversando de manera animada con quien lo conducía. Volvió sobre su búsqueda y encontró su auto en la vereda de enfrente. Elsa volvió con las niñas y los dos muchachos y se reunieron en la entrada.

Los vestidos de color azul claro envolvían las figuras de las dos amantes que se devoraban con los ojos aunque el mundo entero las estuviera mirando. Eva volteó su mirada hacia Bárbara que tenía una sonrisa de lado, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su madre y se acercó a la rubia, estirando la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

  * Mamá… - llamó dulcemente y Elsa volteó el rostro hacia su hija de doce años.
  * ¿Sí?
  * Se ven muy lindas – murmuró, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.



Elsa frunció las cejas y miró a Bárbara. El corazón se le aceleró y volteó su rostro nuevamente hacia su hija, quien miraba distraídamente al resto de los invitados.

  * Ev…
  * ¿Tía Ita? – la voz en proceso de cambio de Benito hizo que todo el grupo volteara la cabeza hacia la mujer que se acercaba.



El cabello de Mercedes estaba tan corto como la última vez, sus ojos brillaban un poco más y traía una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. Junto a ella caminaba una joven rubia de ojos claros y sonrisa amable. Bárbara sonrió seguida de Elsa y las mujeres se acercaron a ellas.

  * Viniste… - dijo Elsa en un hilo de voz antes de saltarle prácticamente encima.



La cabeza de Mercedes se hundió en el cuello de su amiga y la rodeó con los brazos, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en años. Bárbara saludó a la rubia _amiga_ de la que en un tiempo pasado le robaba el aliento y luego la tensión creció un poco hasta que acortó la distancia y rodeó a la Möller en un abrazo apretado. Las asperezas no estaban presentes y lo agradecía con el alma. Mercedes no era una persona que valiera la pena perder y esperaba que con el tiempo las memorias quedaran como lo que eran, recuerdos, y el camino las encontrara por su lado pero de buena manera.

  * Te ves brillante – susurró contra su pelo y la castaña sonrió.
  * No más que tú – se separaron y en sus ojos se encontraron con una conciliación silenciosa entre dos buenas amigas.



La gente comenzó a acelerarse a medida que los minutos pasaban. Las campanas sonaron y las invitadas entraron a la iglesia mientras Elsa y Bárbara se dividían en los asientos del frente, una del lado de Ernesto y la otra del lado de Estela. Elsa apretó la mano de Mercedes que ocupaba el segundo lugar en la banca, junto a ella.

  * ¿Estás bien?
  * Mejor que nunca – le sonrió y suspiró temblorosamente –. Gracias por todo, Elsa.
  * Sólo quiero que seas feliz.
  * Y yo deseo lo mismo para ti.
  * Me tienes que contar, eh – movió las cejas y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. Mercedes sonrió y asintió.
  * Tenemos toda la semana para eso.



Las personas fueron levantándose en ola y Bárbara y Elsa se pararon en la punta de sus asientos, mirándose con aquella complicidad única. Entre el revuelo por la novia que ingresaba del brazo de su hijo menor y aquellos que llegaban tarde, Elsa movió los labios diciéndole que estaba preciosa y Bárbara se mordió el labio, bajando la vista.

La ceremonia siguió todos y cada uno de sus pasos con tranquilidad, en una paz que el pueblo había deseado toda su vida y una que había llegado de la mano de quienes nunca se detuvieron para obtenerla. En el momento en que el arroz cayó encima de los novios, Elsa le tomó la mano y se miraron con ternura. El corazón de la morena reventando en su pecho.

  * Te amo – murmuró la rubia contra su oreja y Bárbara se volteó a mirarla como si lo hiciera por primera vez.
  * Y yo, Elsa – llevó su mano a sus labios y presionó un beso en ellos –, y yo.




End file.
